The present invention relates to a community far end intelligent image monitoring device having the functions of memory, positioning, automatically tracking, wherein the community far end intelligent image monitoring device has a safety patrol box. The image is transferred by a wired, an authorized code, or a wireless way. Further, the community far end intelligent image monitoring device has a portable image monitor for controlling an indoor camera.
In general, a community is employed with safeguards for patrolling or by the residents to patrol the community. Some doors are installed with reed switches. When the undesired peoples intrude from the door, an alarm is emitted. However, such way is impractical in current days since the power can be interrupted manually. Moreover, the residents are possibly held as hostages. As rescuers have arrived at the place, it can not really know the indoor conditions. Furthermore, there is no reasonable reason for the rescuers to enter into the resident""s home for rescuing the hostage since they can not assure the peoples are held so that the first timing for rescuing is lost. Currently, a network far end monitoring way is developed, however, the network is not popular. Furthermore, the computer in home must be opened at any time for using. A certain difficult is existed. Even the aforesaid problems are resolved, many cameras are necessary for monitoring a wide range since the camera is fixed indoors and no functions of memory, positioning, automatically tracking.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a community far end intelligent image monitoring device having the functions of memory, positioning, automatically tracking.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a community far end intelligent image monitoring device having a safety patrol box. The image is transferred by a wired, an authorized code, or a wireless way. Further, the community far end intelligent image monitoring device has a portable image monitor for controlling an indoor camera.
In order to achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a community far end intelligent image monitoring device comprising the following components.
An indoor camera has a servo controller for carrying a camera and an image output. The servo controller uses a microchip to control the camera to memory, position, and automatic track. The image output serves to be connected to a resident safety patrol box. The servo controller is installed to an indoor or an outdoor camera. The first image output can be installed in a camera or to a safety patrol box.
The safety patrol box is a relay for transferring the image from an indoor or an outdoor camera. The safety patrol box is installed with an image transmitter for transferring image from the indoor camera through the safety patrol box by a wired or wireless way, further, is installed with an admittance circuit image output. When a correct authorized code is received, the image transmitter in the safety patrol box is actuated for transmitting the image captured by the resident camera and the camera in the safety patrol box is actuated to output a control signal for controlling the automatic tracking, memory, and tracking of the indoor camera. The safety patrol box is further installed with a sensor to sense a destroy. When the solution is destroyed, an alarming device is actuated to emit an alarm and light up an indicator. In normal, the indicator emits green light, while in emergency, the indicator lights up with a flash red light.
A portable image monitor includes an image display, an authorized code output and a camera rotation switch, such as a button or a joystick or a control box. The authorized code output may be a keyboard or a card reader. The camera rotation switch is, for example, a button or a joystick, etc. The communication between the portable image monitor and the safety patrol box may be performed through wired or wireless ways, or through Internet for achieving the object of monitoring. The communication between the portable image monitor and the safety patrol box is based on the safety patrol box receiving the authorized code from the portable image monitor. In the lawful admittance, more than one portable image monitor can communicate with the safety patrol box.
In the community far end intelligent image monitoring device, the photograph monitoring means serves to position and track so that the received image indoors is transferred to the resident safety patrol box through the receiving and transmitting module, and thus the outdoor safeguard can monitor the condition by a wired or wireless way.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.